


In the Shower

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pining, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's been trying to get inside Junior's pants for as long as he can remember. He's tried everything under the sun to let Junior know this, but Junior is completely oblivious. It takes Roman screaming Junior's name in the shower to make Junior realize that something might be afoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from the Ironqrow Smut War to write some fluffy Crime Dads. Hope you're all ready for some poor, pining Roman and completely oblivious Junior.

“We should fuck sometime,” Roman said to Junior over the bar. 

Junior looked at him, at the three empty shot glasses in front of Roman, and laughed. “Sure, Roman,” he said, his eyes twinkling. He swept Roman’s glasses away and walked down the bar to the blondes waving at him, laughing the whole way. 

Roman stared after him, his mouth twisted into a frustrated grimace, and thunked his head against the bar.

* * *

Junior was the most oblivious man Roman had ever known. He’d tried cheesy pick-up lines and Junior had told him, in as seriously and friendly a way as possible, that Roman should just try being himself; he didn’t need pick-up lines to attract a person. He was charming without them.

Roman had tried the standard flowers and chocolates - Junior had smiled and told him how nice it was, having something so pretty to decorate the club. And that he and the twins and the henchefolk loved chocolates. 

Private dinner invites turned into family meals; Neo taught the twins and Junior how to curse while Roman looked on, equally amused and frustrated. Bar hopping with Junior meant Roman was introduced to all the people Junior knew, as well as watching Junior trade bartending tips with the people behind the bar. When Roman scheduled a movie night -  _ for just him and Junior -  _ Junior showed up with Melanie and Miltia; they smiled shyly at Roman before heading into the living room and setting up camp with Neo on the couch. Roman had pouted through the whole movie from his lone spot on his recliner while Neo smirked and sent him side glances. 

And now they were finally alone but Junior hadn’t seemed interested in making a move. Or maybe he had. Roman had had a few more shots past his limit and he wasn’t quite certain if,  _ “Would you be willing to show me how to use your cane?”  _ was an honest, innocent question, or if Junior was asking to give him a handjob. He tapped the side of his glass and then poured himself another shot, toasting himself mournfully. Knowing Junior, it was probably the former.

He downed his shot and leaned his head back against the sofa, listening as Junior continued talking about how he wanted to learn more ways to fight.  _ Definitely the former. _ He liked listening to Junior talk; he had a way with words, of filling them with warmth and a passion that made you  _ want _ to listen. Right now, though, with too much vodka, his words were slurred and Roman wanted nothing more than to hold him close and kiss him. But he couldn’t, it wouldn’t be right to take advantage of Junior like that. So instead he closed his eyes and let the rhythm of Junior’s story wash over him. 

* * *

Roman cracked an eye opened and groaned. His whole body ached and he felt the beginnings of a headache creeping up his neck and into his skull. He peered around the room and saw Junior crashed out on the floor, his head pillowed on his curled arms. Roman smiled and then winced as the light through the curtains burned his eyes. He felt gross; he hated sleeping in clothes - they made him sweaty - and all he wanted right now was a shower.

Roman pushed himself off the couch and staggered to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of clean towels from the hallway closet on the way. He shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall behind him as he walked, and then pulled his shirt off as well. He placed the towels on the counter when he got to the bathroom and tugged his pants off. He had forgone underwear, hoping against all hope that he and Junior could have spent a nice evening getting to know each other a little bit more...intimately. He scowled and kicked his pants into the hallways. So much for hoping. 

He turned the shower on and rifled through the cabinet drawers until he found one of Junior’s combs and then he spent a few minutes combing the sleep tangles out of his hair. It wasn’t long until the shower was steaming and Roman hopped in and groaned, the hot water a balm to his aching body. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting the water soak into his hair and then trail down his body. He opened his eyes again and picked up the shampoo, pouring some in his hands before lathering it up and scrubbing his hands through his hair. 

Roman instantly regretted it. He smelt like Junior now, that sharp, citrusy flavour that Roman always teased him about but that always made him want to lick his way across Junior’s body and into his mouth. 

He washed the soap off quickly but it only made the shower smell of oranges and vanilla even more and Roman braced himself against the shower wall, the water beating down on his back as he reached between his legs to grip himself. “Hey, Little Roman,” he grunted as he tugged lightly. “Awake already.” He bit back a groan as he tugged himself harder and then wasn’t fast enough to stop a moan from spilling out of his mouth to echo around the bathroom. 

Roman blinked water from his eyes and smoothed his hand over the top of his cock, moaning loudly at the friction. He twisted and gasped, the shower wall was cold beneath his back, and he stroked himself harder; he reached down with his other hand to caress his balls until his hips were jerking into his hand and his head was pushing back against the wall; his eyes closed as he thought of Junior. He couldn’t stop groaning and gasping - not that he cared nor wanted to - and he scraped his nails up his cock and screamed Junior’s name, imagining that his was Junior’s hand around his balls, Junior’s hand on his cock.

He was so lost in the pleasure that he missed the door slamming open until a draft of cold air curled around him and Roman shivered. He opened his eyes to see where the draft was coming from and froze as he saw Junior staring at him, his mouth slack with disbelief and, or so Roman thought, something else. 

It was that something else that had Roman smirking at Junior and saying, "Are you going to join me or not?" 

Junior didn’t move but Roman saw the way his body twitched, as though he was  _ thinking  _ of joining him. Roman rolled his eyes fondly and stepped out of the shower, ignoring the water that ran down his body to puddle on the floor. He walked to Junior, letting his hips swing with each step he took until he reach him. He reached up, sliding his arms slowly around Junior’s neck and kissed him. 

Junior stayed stiff against him and Roman was just starting to think he’d made a colossal mistake, when Junior pulled him closer, hands cupping Roman’s ass to grip him tightly against him. “Do that again,” he murmured huskily. And Junior pulled Roman in for another kiss, harder than the first, until Roman laughed against Junior’s lips and wriggled against him

He was still hard, Junior realized and, with a grunt of effort, he hoisted Roman up and carried them both into the shower. Roman laughed again. “You’re still dressed,” he pointed out.

Junior growled and bit at Roman’s neck. “It’ll be easier to clean.”And before Roman could respond, Junior pinned Roman against the wall, wrapped his fingers around Roman’s cock and stroked. Junior’s fingers were steady on Roman; they moved faster and faster and Roman keened, the sound growing louder and louder until Roman was screaming, one endless, wordless wail after the other. 

It didn’t take much to drive him over the edge. Junior shifted his position, ran his calloused hand over the leaking tip of Romans’s cock, and then he was coming, hips jerking and bucking against Junior’s hold until he was limp and Junior’s grip was the only thing keeping Roman upright. 

Roman’s eyes were heavy and it was all he could do to open them so he could watch Junior, as Junior tugged his pants and boxers down far enough so that he could wrap his fingers around his own cock. It didn’t take him long either; less than a minute later he was spilling over his hand with barely a noise and Roman felt his body twitch at seeing Junior’s face wild with abandon. 

Junior leaned his head against Roman’s and they breathed heavily for a few minutes before Junior reached over and turned the water off. The sudden silence rang in their ears and Roman felt himself start to slide down the wall without Junior’s support. 

“Oops,” Junior said, and caught Roman with one arm. He carried him gently out of the shower and patted him down with the towel. Junior dried himself off briskly and then took the dry towel and draped it over Roman’s head to squeeze the water out and rub his hair mostly dry. 

Roman felt it when Junior kissed the top of his head and he opened his mouth to say something. But all that emerged was a croak. Junior heard it anyways and pulled back, pushing the towel back so that he could see Roman’s face. Roman tried to speak again but the croak was softer this time. Realization dawned on Junior’s face and he blushed.

“Don’t talk, Roman. You’ve uh,” he shifted nervously, “I think you’ve lost your voice.”

Roman’s eyebrows shot up and he reached a hand up to feel his throat. His throat felt fine but when he swallowed it felt raw and sore. He blew a breath out his nose and then quirked an eyebrow at Junior. 

“I’m sorry,” Junior blurted. He was still blushing. “I didn’t mean to just barge in I just. I heard you yell and you had drunk so much last night.” He stopped speaking and stared at Roman, his eyes wide with horror. “Did I just have sex with drunk Roman?”

Roman shook his head fiercely and Junior relaxed. “Ok then,” he started drying Roman’s hair again. Roman let him; he enjoyed the feel of Junior’s hands in his hair. It didn’t take long for Roman’s hair to be mostly dry and Roman poked at Junior. 

“What?” Junior asked. He hung the towels up before glancing at Roman. “Is everything ok?”

Roman nodded and crooked his fingers at Junior and Junior headed back towards Roman. Roman tugged him down into a kiss and then tangled their fingers together and led him to the living room. 

They had moved the coffee table out of the way last night, so the middle of the floor was already clear. He shoved Junior towards that space and then started pulling off all the couch cushions and handing them to Junior. Then he started pulling off the throw blankets, tossing them over his shoulder until he staggered under their weight. He turned and saw that Junior had stood the couch cushions up in a square and then taken the pillows - and he had a lot - off the couch and chairs, and littered them on the floor between the cushions. He took the blankets from Roman and shooed him to sit on of the sea of pillows.

Roman sank down gratefully and Junior tossed the first blanket in the air to drape across the couch cushions. He arranged another blanket, and then another, until Roman felt like he was sitting in a cave made from blankets and pillows. He lay down across the pillows, stretched, and then Junior crawled through the hole in between two blankets - Roman swallowed hard when he realized that Junior was naked - tugged it closed, then pulled Roman close to him, wrapping the spare blanket across them both. 

Roman made a noise low in his throat and pressed himself up against Junior’s chest and kissed him. Roman’s mouth was warm and eager; Junior cupped a cheek in one large hand and kissed him back happily. 

They kissed for what felt like hours and then Roman pressed a hand against Junior’s chest and pushed him back. Junior went easily, curious as to why Roman was stopping them after seeming so interested. 

Roman waited until he had Junior’s complete attention and then he moved his hands slowly, using mostly the basics, so that Junior could understand. 

_ “Do you know how long I’ve wanted that?” _

Junior frowned. “Since last night?”

Roman gave me a flat look and reached out to flick his nose. “Hey,” Junior protested, covering his nose, but Roman ignored him.

_ “Since as long as I can remember, idiot. But you never figured it out, no matter how many times I asked.” _

“You only asked me once,” Junior argued, “and you were drunk.”

Roman stared and then closed his eyes and rubbed at the space between them before rolling his eyes at Junior.  _ “I wasn’t drunk.” _ His hand shot forward to shove at Junior and Junior fell back with a surprised grunt. Roman swung him on top.  _ “And I’m not drunk now.” _ He smirked at Junior, ground their hips together, and bent down to kiss him.

Junior decided that he liked Roman on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Roman, tangled his hands in his hair and kissed him back.”Not drunk yet,” he murmured into Roman’s mouth, and Roman shivered. “Because this?” Junior tilted his head and sucked a mark on the side of Roman’s jaw. “This -  _ you _ \- are intoxicating.”

Roman made a rasping noise and threw his head back, let Junior have even more access to his jaw and neck, and Junior smiled against Roman’s skin. He mouthed at Roman’s neck, pressed a kiss to the freckles dotting Roman’s shoulder, and then flipped them, the cushion wall wavering dangerously. He pressed Roman into the pillows and Roman stared up at him, his eyes dark with desire. “Here,” Junior rumbled, “let me show you,” and he bent his head back to Roman’s.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)
> 
> Would you look at this, it's not just sin.


End file.
